


Idyllic / Prosaic

by she_blinks (naughtybutinagoodway)



Series: Lovers / Spies [3]
Category: Atomic Blonde (2017)
Genre: F/F, Fix-It, Fluff, I changed the ending, Lesbian Characters, Lesbian Sex, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 08:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naughtybutinagoodway/pseuds/she_blinks
Summary: Lorraine plans a getaway for her and Delphine. What could go wrong?Or the one where I wrote about some smut that takes place in a room, some fluff takes place on a beach, then a spy caper happened.





	Idyllic / Prosaic

**Author's Note:**

> This is Part 3 of my Lovers/Spies series. I just love writing about Lorraine and Delphine!

#### \-------------------

Delphine re-read the telegram.

> 5 AOÛT 1990 ARRIVÉE LE JEUDI 8 AOÛT 1990 13:00.
> 
> CINQ JOURS. ÊTRE PRÊT À VOYAGER.
> 
> LB.

Never before had she known when Lorraine would be arriving. And never before had she and Lorraine spent that many successive days together. It appeared that Lorraine had planned a trip for them. Delphine could feel giddiness blanket her. And a bit of nerves.

#### \-------------------

Lorraine arrived late-afternoon on Thursday. When she opened her door, the first thing Delphine noticed was Lorraine’s smile. She was trying desperately to contain her beaming… and failing miserably. Delphine couldn’t help but mirror her excitement.

She reached for Lorraine’s hand and pulled her into an embrace. She tilted her head up to whisper into Lorraine’s ear, “Someone’s excited.” Delphine’s hands rested on either side of Lorraine’s neck, her ears caressed by Delphine’s fingers. Delphine leaned in for a kiss.

Lorraine returned the kiss before remembering, “We don’t have much time.” Delphine continued to kiss Lorraine’s face. After a few moments, Lorraine pulled away to say, “You need to pack. We have a flight tonight, in three hours.” And then, as if she remembered something, “You’re able to get away, right?”

“Yes, yes. You haven’t even told me where we are going.” Delphine looked at Lorraine with an indulgent smile. She knew she wasn’t going to get her usual fuck-as-greeting.

“We’re going to Ibiza. Have you ever been? You’re going to love it.” Delphine couldn’t believe that Lorraine sounded so much like an excited child. “And don’t worry, I promise to fuck you senseless when we get there.”

#### \-------------------

They made it to Amnesia just after 4am. Lorraine needed to drink quite a bit more before she would venture onto the dancefloor. While drinking, she was quite content. Lorraine sat on the bar stool and enjoyed the show that Delphine was putting on for her. Her toned arms and legs were moving in perfect rhythm with the music. Delphine’s tits were barely contained by her bra, it not concealed whatsoever by her sheer tank. Her stomach so toned that the muscles cast shadows. Delphine’s curvy ass strained against her skirt, which was too short to conceal her garter. The thigh exposed between her hose and the bottom of her skirt teased Lorraine with the knowledge that she had nothing else on underneath.

Delphine danced like she fucked – with absolutely no inhibitions. Lorraine wasn’t the only one who noticed … a young, shirtless man began to dance with Delphine. Lorraine decided to take advantage of the distraction and attend to other business. She threw back her drink and walked away from the bar.

When Lorraine returned to the bar several minutes later, Delphine came over and put her arms around Lorraine’s neck, and sought out her tongue. The kiss was languid, and Lorraine loved the sweet taste of Delphine’s mouth. She finally pulled away and asked, “Where did you go?”

“Bathroom.”

Delphine begged, “Come dance with me.”

Lorraine closed her eyes and turned her head, exhaling a small puff of air out of her nostrils. She knew she wouldn’t be able to avoid dancing all night. Delphine grabbed her hands and pulled her out onto the dance floor. Lorraine walked slowly, and not only because she was a reluctant dancer. She reveled in Delphine’s touch, her manipulation, the young woman making tangible what she had desired just moments earlier.

The dancefloor on the open roof was packed with half-naked dancing bodies, which was just as well. As Delphine danced against her body, Lorraine enjoyed the sight of her lover’s hands on her leather-clad thighs. The warmth of the night air, combined with their exertions, caused both to be covered in a fine sheen of sweat.

More than an hour later, they were still on the dancefloor. Lorraine was having one of the best nights of her life. It was Delphine who finally asked for a break. “Can we go sit, get a drink?”

Delphine perched on the bar stool, facing away from the bar. Her elbows were off to the side, resting on the bar top. Lorraine stood between her legs, leaned over and asked for two waters. When she turned her attention back to Delphine, she couldn’t resist raising her hands on the exposed thighs on either side of her own. Lorraine interpreted the look from Delphine as a challenge, a challenge to figure out what she wanted next.

Lorraine moved a hand to the inside of Delphine’s thigh, and began to slide them under her skirt. Her long fingers didn’t have far to go under the short skirt before she reached Delphine’s wetness. “How long have you been like this?”

“Since yesterday,” came Delphine’s matter of fact reply.

Lorraine grabbed her hand, “Let’s go.”

#### \-------------------

Delphine straddled Lorraine, her legs on either side of Lorraine’s hips. Her eyes remained on her lover’s as she reached for her hand. Cupping it within her own, she maneuvered their hands into the space between their pussies. Delphine curled her middle three fingers inward, to force Lorraine’s fingers into the same position. She then guided Lorraine’s fingers into herself. As she did so, Delphine couldn’t control the shudder that rocked her thighs and reverberated in her abdomen. Her eyelids fluttered closed and a deep breath escaped her lungs. Delphine pushed Lorraine’s hand further, to fully seat her lover’s fingers in her pussy.

When she was satisfied that Lorraine could go no deeper, Delphine began to ride her fingers. After rolling her hips a handful of times, satisfied with the rhythm she created and Lorraine’s role in it, Delphine reached her hands back, to rest them on Lorraine’s thighs, just above her knees. In this way, she braced herself as she rocked onto Lorraine’s hand … she wanted Lorraine as deeply as possible.

Delphine established a steady rocking motion. Lorraine was mesmerized, watching as Delphine’s breasts undulated, her nipples hardening. Her stomach muscles rippled with her efforts.

After several moments, Lorraine focused the pressure of her fingertips on the front wall of Delphine’s pussy. Once she did so, Delphine could feel herself tighten around Lorraine’s fingers. Delphine could no longer arch her back away from Lorraine, and bent over to rest her hands on either side of Lorraine’s neck. As she did, Lorraine put her free hand around Delphine’s neck and squeezed, simultaneously forcing Delphine down onto her fingers. Delphine came instantly, signaled with a cry as her pussy walls began to quiver. As her orgasm transformed into intense contractions around Lorraine’s probing fingers, Delphine’s cry became more of whimper. Lorraine could feel wetness rush into her hand.

Lorraine held Delphine close as she eased down off the vaginal orgasm. Lorraine rolled Delphine onto her back and began to kiss her way down her body. When reaching her destination, Lorraine held an ankle with one hand and her opposite knee with her other hand. With Delphine open for her, Lorraine leaned in to lick around Delphine’s opening, and moved her way up to Delphine’s clit. She loved the musky, salty taste of Delphine’s wetness that gave way to sweetness as it travelled across her tongue.

As Lorraine swept her tongue over Delphine’s clit repeatedly, she could feel it harden. Lorraine again placed her fingers inside of Delphine, and moved her tongue and fingers in perfect sync. When Lorraine could feel that Delphine was close, she slowed her movements, forcing Delphine to focus on the rhythm. It only served to make her lover more excited. And when she finally came, Delphine’s upper body shuddered and her pussy tremored against Lorraine’s face.

#### \-------------------

The women left their hotel room late in the afternoon to go to the beach. They were relatively unencumbered. Delphine wore a light aqua bikini and sarong as a cover up. Lorraine had on a blood red bikini, with her bottoms covered up by worn “daisy dukes”; she carried towels for both of them.

The women lay in the sun, recovering from their late night. After warming in the sun, Lorraine wanted to cool off in the water. After much convincing, she got Delphine to agree to join her. But once the water reached the back of her knees, Delphine refused to go in deeper.

“You are making me work too hard to get you in this water with me.”

“It’s cold! And there are sharks.” Delphine voiced her irrational fear.

“I’ll protect you, I promise.”

“Not even you can stop a shark.”

“Come on, the water is crystal clear, the surface smooth.” Lorraine held out her hand.

Delphine held Lorraine’s hand, and the blond coaxed her in a few steps further. When the water reached Delphine’s inner thighs, she pulled back and let out a squeal.

Lorraine patiently waited for Delphine to acclimate to the water temperature. “Come on.” When Delphine didn’t move, Lorraine gave her hand a swift tug. She fell to her knees, the water reaching above her shoulders.

“You bitch!” But Lorraine didn’t hear, she was laughing, splashing away from Delphine. When she was about twenty feet away, Lorraine turned to face Delphine again, and smacked the surface of the water, splashing it in her direction. “Please don’t.”

“Suit yourself.” Lorraine turned around and lowered herself under the water. She emerged thirty feet away.

“Do not leave me here alone,” Delphine pleaded.

“You’re going to have to come to me.” Lorraine waited. “For every five seconds I wait, I’m going to swim further away.” She waited longer, and when Delphine made no move to walk towards her, Lorraine turned and lowered herself again.

“Wait! I’ll come.” Delphine slowly and fitfully walked towards Lorraine.

“You’re cute when you’re cold, and scared.” Lorraine smiled broadly.

“Fuck you.”

When Delphine was about five feet away, she screeched and dove towards Lorraine, who caught her in her arms. Delphine wrapped her legs tightly around Lorraine’s waist and her arms around her shoulders. She buried her face in Lorraine’s neck.

“What happened to you?”

“I stepped on something. It bit me.” Lorraine smiled and pulled Delphine in closer.

“This is nice.” Lorraine walked through the water, content to have Delphine clutching onto her. She walked away from the beach, and pulled Delphine in closer. After several minutes, Lorraine pulled her head back to look in Delphine’s eyes. “This is another first.”

“What is?”

“First vacation together. First fuck in an airport.” Lorraine leaned in and kissed Delphine. She licked her upper lip, nibbled on her lower lip. “First kiss in the Mediterranean.”

“Lorraine, I had no idea you were such a romantic. And that wasn’t my first fuck in an air-”

At that, Lorraine let go of Delphine, letting her fall into the water. Delphine emerged from the water, leading with her forehead. Lorraine watched the water pool in, and then drip out of, the hollow between her neck muscles and collar bones. The water sheeted off of her face, and down her arms, as Delphine reached back to gather her long hair together and let if fall down her back.

“My god, you’re fucking gorgeous.”

“I’m not forgiving you that easily.” Delphine turned around and began walking away. “I’m going back to lie on the beach.”

“Don’t go. I’m sorry.” When Delphine didn’t stop, Lorraine followed behind. After a few steps, she reached down and pinched Delphine’s ass and yelled, “Shark!”

Delphine tried to smack her hand away, but the water slowed her movement. So Delphine turned to give Lorraine a look of scorn. “You are such a child.”

When they reached their towels, Delphine put on her sunglasses, removed her bikini top and lay on her back. Lorraine lit a cigarette and leaned back on one arm, looking over Delphine’s body. Sand formed an opaque layer on the bottom of her feet and one elbow, wherever wet skin made contact with the beach.

Her full breasts gave in to gravity and swelled slightly to either side, her nipples hard. Lorraine so wanted to cup the breasts, take them in her mouth. She reached over for a small touch, to smear a few beads of water into the dip just below her collarbone. Delphine reached up and smacked her hand away. Lorraine smiled, closed her eyes and lifted her face toward the sun.

#### \-------------------

Delphine had difficulty feigning annoyance at Lorraine for very long. She was too attentive. So Delphine wanted to pay back some of the attention. When they returned back to the hotel, she asked Lorraine to take a shower with her. The shower led to Lorraine allowing, no, practically begging for, Delphine to eat her out. Delphine liked this relaxed version Lorraine. She moved in to fuck her deeply, loving the feel of Lorraine’s long, muscular legs wrapped around her waist.

After Delphine brought Lorraine to her second orgasm, she again straddled Lorraine at the hips. She ground her swollen pubis into Lorraine’s, their pubic hairs crackling from rubbing past each other. The transfer of pressure to her swollen clit drove her mad, but Delphine wanted to focus on a supplicant Lorraine’s body.

Delphine slowly traced her fingers down the length of Lorraine’s arms, lingering in the sensitive skin on the inside of the elbows. Her fingertips trailed down Lorraine’s hands, first on the palm side, then on the other side, over the bones at each knuckle, the veins on the back of her hands. Delphine smiled as Lorraine spread her fingers so that she could tickle at the base of each finger.

Delphine then ran her fingers through the valleys among the muscles of Lorraine’s neck, around the curves of her shoulders, across her ribcage. She continued down Lorraine’s abdomen, smiling again when her stomach convulsed at the gentle touch.

“I feel like we’ve got all the time in the world.” Delphine explained her unhurried pace.

“Five days _will_ be our longest stretch together.”

“It’s nice to be in a different place. A sunny place … and no one knows we are here.” By _no one_ , Delphine meant _work_. They were free from work responsibilities.

#### \-------------------

Lorraine knew otherwise. She wasn’t _completely_ free from responsibility. But the cut-out job was so simple that it wouldn’t take more than a few moments on either end; she only needed to execute the dead drop to finish it. Lorraine volunteered for the job so she could combine it with a getaway with Delphine.

#### \-------------------

They decided to get a drink after dinner. They found a relatively quiet bar, not easy to do on Ibiza. They sat at the bar, and quietly talked.

“Ladies, the gentleman over there would like to buy these drinks for you.” The bartender had two scotches on the rocks.

Lorraine and Delphine looked toward the direction indicated by the bartender, to see a well-dressed older gentleman smiling at them. They both turned around, and looked at each other.

“Should we accept, let him think he has a chance with us?” Delphine asked.

Instead of answering, Lorraine leaned toward the bartender and asked, “Can you send an unopened bottle of the same scotch over to the gentleman instead, with our regrets?” She laid several large bills on the bar top. Both women got up and left the bar.

#### \-------------------

The women actually managed to sleep some during the night. Their lovemaking in the morning was languorous; Lorraine felt like she was in a dream state, a nice wet dream. That is until her stomach growled loudly. Both women giggled.

“Shall I go get you something to eat?” Delphine placed a fingertip on Lorraine’s lips before she could make a crude comment. “I’ll bring it back. I’m not ready to leave the room for the day.” She lifted her finger, granting permission for Lorraine to answer.

“I’d love that, yes.”

“Coffee? I saw a stand selling bollos nearby, want one?”

“That’d be nice.”

Delphine crawled out of bed. Lorraine watched a naked Delphine reach around on the floor for clothes to put on. She found Lorraine’s daisy dukes and pulled them on. Sized for Lorraine’s larger frame, the shorts settled down low on Delphine’s hips after she buttoned and zipped them. Lorraine could see some pubic hairs making themselves known above the waistband. Delphine must’ve liked the reaction she was getting from Lorraine, because she pulled on one of Lorraine’s t-shirts and tucked it in at the front. She pulled the bottom hem of the t-shirt down low enough that it hung below the ragged edge of one leg. The wide neck of the shirt exposed much of Delphine’s tanned chest.

“Fuck. I so want to trade places with my clothes right now,” Lorraine uttered thickly.

Delphine smiled and blinked at Lorraine seductively. “Let me get you some breakfast. You’re going to need your energy.”

“Hurry back.” Lorraine wanted to tell her to be careful, dressed as she was. But they were in Ibiza … what could happen?

#### \-------------------

When Delphine didn’t return after twenty minutes, she was a bit annoyed. By the time forty-five minutes passed, Lorraine’s annoyance had long been replaced by worry.

Lorraine got dressed, and went down to the hotel lobby. She looked all around the lobby, and not seeing Delphine, went out into the entrance courtyard. She looked in the direction of the bollo stand and didn’t see her on the street. Lorraine tried to quiet the fear that was threatening to blind her.

She walked back to the reception desk. “Excuse me. I’m looking for a woman with long, dark hair. She was dressed casually, cut-off jean shorts and t-shirt.”

“Yes, madam. She left with a friend a while ago. But they told me to give this letter to the occupant of room 312. Are you that …”

“Yes!” Lorraine grabbed the envelope and tore it open. Three short words, written in neat script.

> Bar Monalisa
> 
> 20:00

Lorraine recognized the name of the bar. The same bar they were at the previous night.

#### \-------------------

Lorraine cursed herself the entire day. She tried to focus on devising a plan to get Delphine free, safe, but the self-loathing got the better of her. _How could she have assumed that things were simple as they seemed? How could she have placed Delphine in harm’s way?_ She had been blinded by her desire to spend free, unfettered time with Delphine, and had thrown caution to the wind.

By mid-afternoon, Lorraine willed herself to concentrate on making any arrangements that she could. Not fully aware of what she was up against, she planned for several eventualities.

#### \-------------------

Lorraine arrived at the bar an hour early. She hoped that she arrived before those that would meet her. She found a table in the corner and took stock of her surroundings.

She recognized him immediately. At 18:22, the man who tried to buy drinks for them the previous night walked into the bar. He seemed to know exactly where she’d be, as he walked over without hesitation. He reached out to hold her at her chest and hip, and kissed both cheeks; Lorraine sat completely still. He was covertly checking to see if she had concealed anything on her upper body.

“Let her go. She has absolutely nothing to do with this.”

“Oh but she does. She’s going to help me get what I want. Perhaps you had the foresight to bring it with you?”

“Fuck you. I’m not giving you anything until you release her.”

“You are confused about how this is going to work. Tomorrow you will return to Amnesia and drop the package in the same retrieval spot. Once I confirm that you handed over the package, we will release your friend.” Lorraine mulled over this plan. “Don’t worry, we are keeping her busy. I can see why you are taken with her … she’s quite, how do you say, _talented_.”

Lorraine bristled at the suggestion that Delphine was being harmed.

“We’re meeting at midnight, tonight, at Marina Ibiza. You’ll release her first and then I will tell you at which slip you can find your package.” Lorraine waited for a response, imposing calm on her arms, face, breathing. She hoped that whatever was in the envelope meant more to him than harming Delphine. “If she is harmed in _any_ way, I’ll destroy whatever’s in the envelope and I’ll kill you.”

The man considered her instructions carefully. “Anxious are we? Fine. Midnight tonight.”

#### \-------------------

Lorraine pulled up the panel of her suitcase to uncover her shoulder holster and handgun. She had hoped not to use either on this trip. Lorraine was grateful that at least two things were going her way – she had the foresight not to go to the first meeting armed, and she got Delphine’s captors to agree to her rules of engagement.

The man looked Iberian, which meant that odds were high that he knew Ibiza Town well. She would have to prepare diligently.

She packed up their belongings and took one last look around the room. Lorraine couldn’t believe it had been over twelve hours since Delphine left her to get breakfast.

She shut off the lights and closed the door.

#### \-------------------

Lorraine tried to not focus on Delphine, blindfolded and with hands bound, standing near the edge of the dock. She busied herself trying to determine how many men were positioned around the marina. She counted four. There was no room for error.

When she finally acted, Lorraine didn’t think. She didn’t even react. Those two courses would take up too much precious time. She executed her plan flawlessly.

She quietly moved through the inky black water, getting as close as she could without alerting the sentry standing next to Delphine. She climbed up and into the hull of the boat noiselessly. Lorraine estimated that she’d have to launch herself about ten feet to reach the dock from the boat. Delphine stood a further twenty feet away.

Lorraine braced herself for action, taking several deep breaths. She held her gun at the ready. She remained undetected when she stood and launched herself from the gunwale. It wasn’t until she shorted the landing, her hips landing at the edge of the dock that the men turned toward her. But Lorraine had already recovered and ran at Delphine. As she did so, she shot the man closest to Delphine in the leg.

Lorraine drove her shoulder into Delphine’s hips, lifting her up onto to her shoulders. They splashed into the water without any of the men’s shots making contact. Lorraine didn’t let herself and Delphine emerge from the water until she shot the second man from underneath the dock. She pushed her hand to Delphine’s mouth, to signal that silence was necessary, as she allowed both to ascend from the water. Her hope that Delphine would recognize that it was Lorraine seemed to have been answered.

Lorraine reached for some rope at the nearest cleat and handed it to Delphine. “Stay,” she whispered.

Lorraine swam away from Delphine and purposefully knocked on a buoy. As she hoped for, both remaining men turned toward the noise. Killing them was as easy as picking off sitting ducks from her vantage point.

Lorraine made her way back through the water to Delphine. She removed the blindfold and ropes that bound Delphine’s hands. As soon as she freed Delphine’s hands, she clung tightly to Lorraine.

It took several minutes for Delphine’s heartrate to slow. Her first words to Lorraine, “I’m freezing.”

“I need to get you out of here. Mr. Iberia will be looking for us when he finds out what happened.”

“Lorraine, I don’t know what you’ve gotten me involved in …”

“I’m sorry …”

“And I don’t want to know. Please take me out of this water.”

Lorraine focused on getting Delphine away from the marina, to the car-for-hire into which she had stashed their belongings. Before driving to the airport, Lorraine called a cleaner to take care of the bodies.

#### \-------------------

Lorraine knew that it was going to take a long time for Delphine to completely forgive her. Apparently she was to never to involve Delphine, unknowingly, in an operation again. This condition was quite easy to agree to … Lorraine never again wanted to put Delphine at risk. And she planned on starting … just as soon as she made a dead drop while walking through Charles de Gaulle Airport.

The second condition that Lorraine agreed to … Delphine made it quite clear that she didn’t want to be anywhere near salt-water with Lorraine for a long, long time.

It seemed that Delphine preferred their routine in Paris over taking trips with Lorraine. As long as Delphine was willing to spend time with Lorraine, she would abide by her rules.

At least until she could convince Delphine to take another vacation.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully it was obvious what I was trying to do – starting out with fluff/smut, which slowly but surely gives way to a little spy caper. I may have gone a little heavy on the fluff, light on the caper. But Lorraine and Delphine deserve way more fluff – and smut – than they got in the movie.
> 
> A couple of these plot ideas came from reader’s comments. So keep the comments coming!


End file.
